


Биохимия

by girl_vampirka



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, F/F, Romantic Fluff, Routine
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:09:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25992679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girl_vampirka/pseuds/girl_vampirka
Summary: Панси второй день наблюдает за "безумной" фазой Грейнджер. Если бы она сама не была художницей, она бы не понимала это явление совсем. Но увлеченность искусством позволяет частично понимать состояние Гермионы.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson
Kudos: 1





	Биохимия

**Author's Note:**

> Спасибо Жене за информацию о теории биохимической эволюции :)

Панси идёт домой, неся в руках пакеты с продуктами. Магазин от дома недалеко, да и в современной многоэтажке есть лифты. В совокупности эти два факта раз, за разом провоцировали наивность Панси — каждый раз из магазина она шла с тяжеленными пакетами, с которыми не всегда справлялись чары облегчения веса. Да и без палочки они получались слабо. До долгожданного лифта остаётся 2 ступеньки и… ура!

Если бы Паркинсон спросили в чём заключается счастье прямо сейчас — она бы ответила, что в шуме движения лифта, поднимающего сумки на 7 этаж вместо неё. По-хорошему, надо бы позвать Миону, — беспалочковая магия получается у неё лучше — но та была занята в последнее время, так что девушка обходилась собственными силами. Ну и мысленно проклинала праздничный ужин, проведение которого она по добродушию допустила в их квартире.

Ведь знала же, что велика вероятность того, что Гермиона увлечётся и будет потеряна для общества, так нет же! Гриффиндорство в одном месте заиграло.

Панси вползает на кухню, оставляя пакеты на полу и резко осознает, что уже второй день наблюдает за «безумной» фазой Грейнджер. Если бы она сама не была художницей, она бы не понимала это явление совсем. Но увлеченность искусством позволяет частично понимать состояние Гермионы.

Найдя в себе новые силы, бывшая слизеринка уверенно заходит в их… бывшую спальню?

Повсюду раскиданы листочки, компьютер светится ровным светом на столе, напротив него открытый ноутбук, а сама девушка найдена спящей у книжного шкафа на полу с открытой книгой в руках.

Умиленно вздохнув, Паркинсон подходит к Грейнджер и вынимает из рук книгу. Положив её рядом с девушкой, ни в коем случае не закрывая или перелистывая страницу, Панси подняла гриффиндорку на руки. Убираться в комнате в такие дни не то что бесполезно — это даже опасно, ведь никто из них не хочет ссору. Поэтому девушку положили на кровать в соседней комнате, обустроенной для гостей и таких вот периодов жизни. Было уже четыре часа по полудню и солнце медленно катилось к горизонту.

На кухне было тихо, Панси мариновала курицу, пока зачарованный нож шинковал салат. Гости придут к 10.

***

К удивлению девушки, Гермиона встаёт в восемь. Возможно она уснула в районе 5-6 утра, когда Паркинсон уходила на учёбу сдавать долги несмотря на то, что были каникулы. Кстати насчёт каникул…

— Добрый вечер, — мягко улыбается девушка, смотря на сонную, а от того ещё неактивную Грейнджер. — Чем занималась всю ночь?

— Ты не представляешь… — Миона зевнула и продолжила. — Мне стало жутко интересно, есть ли взаимосвязь между теорией эволюции Дарвина и биохимической теорией эволюции, так что я решила изучить смогут ли они сосуществовать или даже дополнять друг друга!

— Ага! Биохимия! — воскликнула Панси. — То-то мне казалось, что я видела что-то подобное среди твоих листов сегодня…

Теперь умиленно вздыхала Гермиона. В этом вся Паркинсон: абсолютно не разбираясь в науке, она так умильно радуется, слыша знакомые слова…

— Би-о-хи-ми-я, — по словам повторила Гермиона, играя бровями.

— О нет, — вспомнив тот случай смутилась слизеринка.

— О да, — Гермиона вспомнила фразу, ставшую культовой в их отношениях:

— Мне кажется, между нами биохимия!

— Гермиона! — Панси прикрыла лицо руками, вспоминая тот вечер, когда она, изрядно пьяная, решила подкатить к ещё трезвой Мионе со словами «Эй, Грейнджер! Мне кажется, между нами биохимия!», чем вызвала у той дикий хохот.

Посмотрев друг на друга девушки начали громко смеяться.

— Вот ведь ирония, — задумчиво произнесла Панси, отсмеявшись пару минут спустя.

— Мм? — вопросительно протянула Гермиона, перебирая волосы своей девушки.

— Подкат-то удался! — улыбнулась она, и девушки снова расхохотались.


End file.
